The Lion and The Lamb
by Felicity Dream
Summary: In a strange twist, Uther decided to have Merlin serve him as well. How does Merlin get around saving these two royal prats, when she's busy doing royal chores and getting exhausted saving them and doing their dirty laundry? She says nothing on how affectionate she oddly becomes of the King and the loyalty she develops for not only Arthur but Uther.
1. He Caged Her

Disclaimer: I love Merlin, but that doesn't mean I own it. Pure fan love here.  
>Story: In a strange twist, Uther decided to have Merlin serve him as well. How does Merlin get around saving these two royal prats, when she's busy doing royal chores and getting exhausted saving them and doing their dirty laundry? She says nothing on how affectionate she oddly becomes of the King and the loyalty she develops for not only Arthur but Uther.<br>Set as an AU, genderbending fic.  
>Spoilers: All seasons.<br>Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
>Pairings: Eventual UtherMerlin, Lancelot/Gwen, others unknown for now… (I don't know what the hell I'm going to do with Arthur –I don't like him with anyone but Merlin, male or otherwise!)

A/n: Because I really need more pro-Uther fics :(

**The Lion and The Lamb  
><strong>_Chapter One: He Caged Her_

"_Wow_, Camelot's big…"

Her eyes widened, watching the crowd she stood in with amazement. Camelot was much bigger…and different than what she was used to in Ealdor. Still, she'd traveled a long way and she wasn't going to be intimidated and balk from the place.

Merlin Ambrosius of Ealdor was not going to panic.

So she focused on her destination, knowing she was supposed to head over to her Uncle Gaius, wherever he lived, for it was where she was going to stay for now on. On the way there, she saw a poor servant being bullied by a bunch of knights. Her blood heated up and she seethed inwardly, practically having to force herself to refrain from marching over there and giving the main bully a piece of her mind.

The target the servant had been holding was dropped and it rolled towards her, and the young man stumbled after it. She stopped it with her foot and gave the servant a smile.

"Here, why don't I return this and you go on and do your other duties?" Merlin encouraged him gently.

The servant boy gave her a shy smile and then left, and she then faced towards the group that had been harassing the poor boy. The main one, a handsome blue-eyed blond, scowled at her.

"I didn't give Gregory leave. It wasn't your place," he sneered at her.

She looked at him blankly. "Was it not then, my friend? I suppose that's just too bad. I just arrived in Camelot and was under the impression of respectable civilization."

The other looked like he wasn't sure how to take the latter part of her statement, but quickly recovered.

"Since you just arrived, I'll give you a pass since you obviously don't know who I am and how things work around here," the blond man straightened up. "So obviously, that doesn't make us friends either."

She narrowed her eyes. "Quite right. I don't make friends with pompous bullies."

Merlin tossed the target at him to catch and then turned on her heel huffily, just barely not stomping away, and leaving behind a stupefied group of knights and prince.

She walked passed an execution happening and she shivered as she saw it, watching it warily as she moved through the crowds. Involuntarily, she reached up and hugged herself in comfort and shock. She barely saw the richly dressed man at the execution, addressing the crowd.

After asking around and finally being pointed in the right direction, she found the royal physician's home (boy, was she surprised that was what he was). She hesitantly entered it and saw an elder man reaching for a book high up on the shelf, using a rickety and unsafe ladder. She was quiet and waited for him to finish before speaking, not wanting to startle him.

"Hello."

The man whirled around in surprise, dropping his book. Her hand snatched it quickly, but she had to push down the reflexive and instinctive use of her magic. It was hard, as she relied and used it constantly.

"Um, Uncle Gaius…it's me. Merlin? I, uh, have a letter here from my mother," she handed it over and let the shocked man slowly recover, which was made easier by her patience and the time it took for him to read the letter and adjust.

"My dear, it's been so long! Welcome to Camelot," Gaius smiled warmly at her. "Gaius is fine. No need to make an old man feel older. Come, come. Let's get you settled in, huh?"

He showed her where she would be staying, and even helped her clean it up a bit so that it would be more livable for her.

"Aye, Merlin, I have business to attend to now. I must bring some potions to several people," Gaius informed her.

"I can help," Merlin volunteered. "Anything I can do?"

"Well, there are several different people I need to see to. The area is widespread and you'll have trouble going everywhere and finding people and where they live, so that should wait until you start coming with me and start becoming more familiar with the area. However, the castle is big, but easier to travel in and plenty of people that will give you directions. Plus, it is urgent that you get to the King. He _is_ the most important person in Camelot, and he must not be kept waiting."

Merlin gaped at her uncle. "T-the _King_? You want me to deliver something to the King?"

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Yes, Merlin. Don't worry, he doesn't bite. I hope I don't need to remind you not to do anything, do I?"

And she caught the double meaning in his advice, and nodded to show she understood. Her mother must have told him about her magic in the letter.

"Here. His usual potion for his aches and pains, and an ointment for his shoulder," Gaius handed her the two things. "I'll see you later, my dear."

Merlin gave him a small smile and then headed out. She weaved through the small crowd and went into the servants' entrance into the castle, asking around for directions to the King's chambers, where she was told he would be. The closer she got, the more nervous she became. When she was finally at his doors, she hesitated before forcing herself to knock surely on it.

"Come in," a commanding voice allowed her entry and she took a quick moment to suck up whatever courage she had in her and then entered.

The King stood shirtless by his bed, rolling his left shoulder in circles. She slowly moved closer, though at least he hadn't looked over at her yet.

"Sire, your potion and ointment," she spoke up slightly.

He finally turned and acknowledged her, looking at her appraisingly with cold green eyes. She swallowed nervously.

"I haven't seen you before. And where's Gaius?" he spoke with a firm tone, she noticed.

"I just came to Camelot. He's my uncle," she explained, trying to keep it short and not waste his time. "He asked me to hand this to you, while he went around doing errands."

"I see. Hand it over then," he ordered and she came close to him and handed him the vial first.

He'd just chugged it down when he felt the cold touch of cream against his left shoulder, and he turned somewhat to face the girl. She was so totally concentrated on her task that she missed the strange look he gave her, as well as the fact he chose to not rebuke her, considering she looked like she didn't seem to know or look like she knew she was doing something she didn't have to or that she had just touched his person without permission. And there was that he admitted it felt very nice, especially with that shoulder.

"That's enough," he stopped her. "You may go now."

She almost bowed, but then changed halfway into an awkward curtsey to his amusement.

"Yes, Sire. Have a good day."

And then she practically flew from his presence.

On the other hand, Merlin was just glad to be away from the King. It was absolutely nerve-wracking and she kept thinking she was going to do something to upset him at any moment, and then she was going to be executed. He did look rather familiar though…

Suddenly, she bumped into someone and she looked up from the ground to see another servant girl, maybe around her age, shaking her head and regaining her own bearings.

"Oh, it's you!" the girl exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Oh, it's me. Um, why me?" she gave an awkward smile, slightly confused and a little embarrassed at her strange reply she blurted out.

The other girl's cheeks colored slightly. "You're the brave girl who stood up to Arthur."

Merlin blinked. "Oh, you mean the jerk earlier, that was being mean to, uh, Gregory I think it was?"

"Yes, Gregory. He's very thankful. And yeah, Prince Arthur."

"Prince?" Merlin's face lost its color.

"Yes, the King's son. No one really stands up to him because of that. I'm sorry! I never introduced myself –I'm Guinevere, but just call me Gwen," Gwen smiled at her.

"M-Merlin," she muttered. "T-the Prince…"

She laughed weakly and Gwen caught on a bit, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Are you hungry? Lunch is in a bit. I can show you to the kitchens, if you'd like? And I can introduce you to the others there," her new friend offered and Merlin nodded gratefully.

"That would be great. Oh dear…I really do have the worse luck," she bemoaned, getting up and following Gwen.

"It's alright. You probably won't even have to come face to face with him again!"

The two girls hit it off immediately as they walked together to the kitchens, where Merlin was introduced to many other employees of the castle and also where she ate her first meal in Camelot.

Afterwards, just as she was exploring the castle (without Gwen because unfortunately her new friend had to get back to her duties), she ran into Gaius. He handed over another vial and asked her to deliver it to the Lady Helen, who was thankfully staying in the castle so she wouldn't have to get lost outside. And as she had been exploring it, she was a little more comfortable and familiar with the castle.

That still didn't mean she knew exactly where Lady Helen was.

Unfortunately, the first person she ran into was the one person she wished she could never see again. Arthur Pendragon smugly pulled her away from the corridor she was turning into.

Gwen was wrong. She did end up face to face with the smug prick, and she would probably continue to do so if she was going to keep doing errands for Gaius in the castle.

"Now what are _you_ doing in the castle and heading off to? I don't think this is where you belong, if you get what I mean," even his grin was insufferably smug.

"I'm delivering something from Uncle Gaius to the Lady Helen. But I'm lost," she deadpanned, giving him a withering look.

"Gaius? The Royal Physician?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "He's your uncle?"

"Yes," she stretched it out, thinking he was rather slow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to try to get this to Lady Helen."

"I know where she is. I'll take you," Arthur's demeanor changed oddly and he held out his arm for her to take.

Confused but not willing to start a fight, especially with the _Prince_ of all people, she stayed silent and accepted it.

"Thank you," she said though. Her mother taught her manners, and she (unlike someone next to her) would use them.

"…You're welcome."

And the rest of the walk was quiet and slightly confusing to Merlin.

At Lady Helen's room, she waited by herself and looked around in boredom. Just as she curiously stared into the mirror of the vanity set, she was angrily confronted by Lady Helen herself. She quickly explained her presence and thankfully the Lady calmed down.

"I heard you have a pretty voice," Merlin smiled brightly. "I can't wait to hear it. I love singing myself."

Lady Helen gave a twitchy smile. "Thank you. I'll see you later then. Much thanks for the potion."

Merlin's smile faltered slightly, feeling something off about the Lady, but shrugged it off and left to go back to Gaius'.

That night, she was getting ready to go to bed. However, she started to hear a voice echo from somewhere, calling her name. Apprehensively, she followed it down to the castle's lower levels, though it looked to be going further down.

She saw the two guards guarding the entrance to where it seemed the voice was coming from. She stepped out from the shadows and startled them.

"Oh, are you playing dice? Can I play too?" she asked them eagerly.

The two guards looked at each other before shrugging and allowing her in. She forgot about the voice, whose owner sweatdropped from his place in the cave underneath the castle.

He had better luck the next night, where Merlin sleepily stomped back down to the lower levels and then through the entrance, sneaking passed her dice buddies. Going down the cave incoherently, she was suddenly confronted by a giant dragon that flew down to greet her.

"Whatcha want? Dontcha know what time it is?" Merlin grumbled sleepily, still not fully aware.

"Awake, sorceress. Be aware and acknowledge me," the dragon's voice rumbled in amusement.

Merlin sighed and rubbed her eyes thoroughly, looking back up. Then she blinked and gaped.

"Oh."

"Hello, young sorceress."

"Good evening," she said faintly. "Um…no offence, but why am I here and why do you keep calling me? Er, well, you _are_ the one calling me, right?"

"Yes, I am. And I must urge you to confront your destiny head on. Prince Arthur is the Once and Future King, and you must guide him towards his future. Together, the two of you will unite all of Albion."

Merlin just stared at him for a moment before she burst out laughing. She hunched over, still wheezing from her laughter.

"Wow, that was a good joke. You almost had me there," Merlin was still chuckling.

The dragon looked like it was actually raising some kind of eyebrow at her.

"I am not joking, Merlin," he surprised her by knowing her name. "Arthur will fail without you. Albion will not exist."

"You have got to be wrong," Merlin rubbed exhaustedly at her face. Maybe this was some kind of weird dream…

"This is _not_ a dream, Merlin. And I am not wrong. Or more, in this instance, there is no right or wrong –only what is and what isn't," the dragon insisted.

"I can't! I came here to stay inconspicuous and not stand out! I'm not supposed to bring attention to myself! What that is, what you want? _That_ is bringing attention to myself!" Merlin shook her head vehemently. "I'm supposed to practically not exist here. Live here like I'm just a nobody, and no one knows I'm alive. I don't care about the Prince. It's not my business and I'm going to continue to stay out of it."

The dragon sighed patronizingly. "That must not be. You have a destiny. You can't escape it. None of us can choose ours and sooner or later you will succumb to yours."

Merlin glared, but the dragon gave a bellowing laugh and turned to fly away.

"Don't you turn your back to me, Kilgharrah!" Merlin snapped.

Both dragon and sorceress stared at each other. Merlin was confused and didn't know where that had come from, nor where she'd come up with the name. Kilgharrah, on the other hand, was baffled and wary as to how Merlin had come by his name or why she was suddenly gifted with it and so soon.

Merlin cleared her throat nervously. "K-Kilgharrah, stay here. Please. Tell me everything that you can about my destiny then."

It was a very long and…fruitful, she reluctantly could say, night.

Merlin sighed and walked back to Gaius', knowing it was early morning. She'd just finished her visit with Kilgharrah and was tired as hell.

"You there."

Merlin faltered in her steps and looked in the direction the voice had called out to her, eyes widening as she realized it was the King.

"S-Sire," she greeted, about to bow but then realized she was supposed to curtsey. That was the second time, damn it…

"Gaius'…niece," he sounded out, making certain. "Go to the kitchens and bring me my breakfast in my chambers."

He turned abruptly and left her there, feeling rather befuddled. She wasn't exactly a servant there, but he _was_ King. She guessed she was kind of cornered into it…

Good thing Gwen had showed her where the kitchen was and so she hurried there and retrieved the breakfast reserved for the King, carefully holding onto it while hurrying to his chambers. Once there, she knocked and was let in, and she served the King at his table, placing his food in front of him.

She nervously stood away afterwards, waiting for a dismissal or something from him. But he stayed quiet, paying more attention to his food than to her. He started eating immediately and she sort of shifted awkwardly at her spot.

"Quit fidgeting."

Her face flushed red and she forced herself to calm down, though she still felt very nervous. Unconsciously, to stop herself from panicking in the presence of the King (who was the cause of her anxiousness in the first place anyway), she started humming to herself.

"Sing freely, girl."

The order caught her off guard and her head jerked up from where her gaze had been focused on the floor, to staring at the King. He simply raised an eyebrow at her, and she hated how somehow people just kept doing that to her.

But his odd tone, added with a measure of curiosity that she was sure she was imagining, tugged at her mind.

"T-today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now~" And as she kept singing, her voice stopped being tentative and grew stronger, until all she focused on was singing, not noticing the King had stopped eating and was concentrated solely on her.

Once she finished with the song, she stopped and looked over at the King, turning awkward and wanting to fidget again when she saw him staring at her and being very silent. She wrung her hands nervously. She didn't know what else he wanted or what else she was supposed to do now. Geez, why did Camelot etiquette have to be so hard and different from Ealdor's?

"You have a pretty voice," he finally commented softly. "You may go now. Your uncle must be missing you."

"Goodbye, Sire," she bowed, forgetting to curtsey instead.

She fled as fast as she could, hopefully not too fast to offend the King.

She got back to her home in time, though it was just in time for Gaius to grin mischievously at her and hold up a vial.

"I'm not going to question you about where you've been…but the Lady Morgana needs this," Gaius tossed it to her and her eyes flashed gold, slowing it down enough for her to catch it easily.

"Make sure not to do that in the rest of the castle," Gaius warned and then let her go.

She traveled quickly to the Lady Morgana's room, having become very familiar with the castle by now that the directions she was given by people were quickly followed. When her knock wasn't answered, she hesitantly opened the door and poked her head in, seeing no one. Sighing, she came in and was about to leave it at a dresser or something, when someone spoke up and startled her.

"Gwen, is that you?"

Bluntly, she spoke out and introduced herself. "Sorry, Lady Morgana. I'm Gaius' niece –I was delivering a potion from him for you."

"Oh! Just set it aside somewhere, thank you. And if you wouldn't mind, could you help me lace up my dress? And call me Morgana, if you'd like," Morgana's voice was pleasant and kind, immediately bringing a smile to Merlin's face.

"I'm Merlin," she returned, leaving the vial on a table and then heading to go behind the screen and meeting the pretty ward of the King's. They met face to face quickly, trading smiles, before Morgana turned and Merlin quickly and efficiently began to lace up the back of her dress.

"You're really good at this," Morgana commented.

"Ah, let's just say I had a _lot_ of practice," Merlin told her in a sardonic voice. "There you go, milady."

"Oh, fantastic! And it's tight, but not too much that I feel like suffocating. Thank you very much, Merlin."

"You're welcome. Goodbye then –"

"Wait! Please –stay awhile. Tell me, how do you like Camelot so far?" Morgana eagerly asked her, grabbing her hands and leading her to the table where the vial was.

The Lady sat her down and then sat beside her, smiling softly and eager to hear a response.

Awkwardly, Merlin smiled and shrugged. "Well, it's been an odd but…I guess nice start."

"Tell me all about it! I insist," Morgana was practically beaming at her.

And so, well, Merlin sort of just blurted it all out. But geez, these royals. They're all rather strange.

She talked with the Lady Morgana until Gwen arrived, and then was pulled into more talk. She left them around the time it was close to Lady Helen's grand performance. She quickly got herself ready and then walked with Gaius to the grand hall it was taking place at.

She stood by Gaius, near the table where the royals sat. Soon enough, Lady Helen began to sing. Unfortunately, it was very quickly that Merlin began to notice something was wrong. Her eyes started to feel heavy and her body felt like dead weight. She kept shaking her head, trying to stop herself from feeling sleepy and falling asleep. It was getting harder and harder with each note that was being sung, and then Merlin took the chance to look around.

There were cobwebs forming around people around the room, all of whom were falling asleep. She looked at Lady Helen, who was completely awake and still singing and Merlin knew who the cause of all this was. Looking up, Merlin saw the chandelier and her eyes flashed gold, causing it to fall at the exact moment Lady Helen was underneath it.

The spell was immediately broken and King Uther immediately roared out in anger, reminding her of a lion.

"Witch! How dare you!"

"You took my son!" the woman Merlin recalled from that execution screeched (also unfortunately remembering that the richly dressed man had been Uther). "A son for a son, I said!"

And she withdrew a dagger from her sleeve and threw it head on towards Arthur, too quickly for him to dodge or for anyone to interfere. Anyone not Merlin.

Her eyes flashed gold once more and without any thought, she just ran instinctively towards Arthur and pulled him back from the slowed down dagger, which embedded itself in the Prince's chair, right where his head would have been.

With that Mary Collins died and everyone celebrated the Prince being saved with the evil sorceress' death. Merlin held in her sigh of relief.

"That…was a most honorable and brave act, Merlin."

Startled at the use of her name and that the King had somehow learned of it, Merlin looked up to him, still clutching tightly to a shaken Arthur. He got up quickly and held out a hand, actually helping her up.

"I am very thankful to you for saving my son's life. You have done me a great service and must be rewarded," the King spoke quietly and solemnly, but his voice still carried through the room.

Everyone listened intently and Merlin swallowed dryly.

"It's…it's fine, Sire."

"I insist," he spoke firmly. "This is truly an important matter. You have saved my son and therefore deserve the highest reward. I will give you a position in the royal household as my son's servant…and to serve me when your duties to my son are seen to."

Merlin blinked. What the hell kind of reward was that?

"Let the feast recommence. Guards, remove _that_ from the room," the King glared down at the fallen figure of Mary Collins.

And what the hell was Merlin going to do? It wasn't like she could say no.

She'd been essentially trapped into the household of the King.

Started 9/7/12 – Completed 9/9/12

**A/n: I really want to get back into the Merlin fandom, but my other Merlin fics are being a pain. I'm hoping publishing this will invigorate me and my muse for Merlin. Also, despite this first chapter going along with the first episode (like "The Day the Whole World Went Away"), this will end up highly different, and the episodes will be way out of order. Like I might have season 3 stuff already coming in, etc. etc. And a lot more original stuff will be happening as well and will probably be at equal parts to episode chapters. **

**I really hope people will give this a chance, especially with the pairing and the fact it's really pro-Uther (I also want this out because I'm dying for more fics that are pro-Uther), so please leave a review!**

**EDIT: Soooo, anyone actually willing to review?**


	2. Outlaws in the Wild

Disclaimer: I love Merlin, but that doesn't mean I own it. Pure fan love here.  
>Story: In a strange twist, Uther decided to have Merlin serve him as well. How does Merlin get around saving these two royal prats, when she's busy doing royal chores and getting exhausted saving them and doing their dirty laundry? She says nothing on how affectionate she oddly becomes of the King and the loyalty she develops for not only Arthur but Uther.<br>Set as an AU, genderbending fic.  
>Spoilers: All seasons.<br>Warnings: Age disparity, cursing and violence for now…hm, just in case since I'm usually writing it, bit of crazy humor, perverted humor, morbid or sarcastic humor, and maybe some sexual situations…  
>Pairings: Eventual UtherMerlin, Lancelot/Gwen, others unknown for now… (I don't know what the hell I'm going to do with Arthur –I don't like him with anyone but Merlin, male or otherwise!)

**The Lion and The Lamb  
><strong>_Chapter Two: Outlaws in the Wild_

It was not that they did not like her…It was more that they begrudged and envied her.

Merlin was not stupid. She knew how the structure in a castle was supposed to be.

_She_ had broken that structure.

Women didn't become personal attendants to a nobleman, much less the King or Prince (never mind both at the same time). They were employed as laundresses to wash clothes, sheets and towels. They were otherwise employed as caregivers to the royal children, and the Lady of the Castle's personal attendants –and as such, tend to her, help her wash and dress, do her hair, pass the time playing games with her, and generally keep her company.

There was no Lady of the Castle.

With no Queen, Lady Morgana was a pale substitute, with Gwen as a personal attendant. Though Merlin could have also been attached to her, she had instead been made to serve the _Prince_ and the _King_.

Women were vastly outnumbered by men in serving households, though as King and a royal household (as well as a huge castle needed to be continuously and widespread upkeep) meant there were much more women in Camelot's castle than was the usual, women simply did not become personal attendants to kings and princes. When it came to royal men, only their most trusted servants, usually of noble birth, were to become personal attendants to them.

Merlin was a young girl, a peasant and who had _just_ arrived to Camelot.

She had broken the hierarchy of a household, a _royal_ household, even though it was not her fault. But though she had not asked for it, it was plain truth and it drew the ire of the others working with her. She had broken out of the mold, and they weren't really too forgiving.

A peasant girl simply does not become part of the royal household just like that, much less the personal maidservant to the King and Prince.

She should not have gotten such a high position –not as a girl (a _young_ girl), not as a peasant, not as a new arrival, not to a position she had no business being in or having, and certainly not to royal men.

So if the others gave her the cold shoulder, if the other servants spoke roughly or disparagingly to her, she would ignore it and just do her duty.

Merlin went on, trying to not be bothered by how isolated she had become in the small amount of time she'd spent in Camelot. She had been doing just well, getting along fine with others, and now it was all ruined and she had not anyone but Gwen (who was almost similarly ostracized for being the peasant maidservant to Lady Morgana), Lady Morgana herself, Gaius, and Prince Arthur and King Uther. It was a small and rather dismal group, considering two of them were men she served and one was her uncle, who she also occasionally did errands for.

She considered herself lucky for at least them.

"Perhaps this burgundy?"

Merlin looked over the cape and nodded. "Perfect, Sire."

Arthur looked over to her with a frown. "Are you sure? I don't want to look boorish."

Merlin let her lips twitch up. "You would be boorish if you forgot your _manners_, not if you wear a red cape."

Arthur's own lips twitched and he looked himself back in the mirror, straightening his back and trying to keep an upright posture.

"Blue would've been nice," she murmured. "It would've brought out your eyes more. But I know red is the color of your family."

"Perhaps next time I'm out on a casual stroll or of the like," Arthur muttered to himself.

Merlin felt herself smile fully, and it seemed to let Arthur smile himself.

"I have cleaned up your room and set your laundry out to dry. It'll be brought in later by Gregory. You've been properly washed and dressed –I should think I need to see to your father now, and see if he needs anything before going to visit Gaius and then returning to you," she informed him.

He looked oddly regretful, but nodded to her in assent. "I will see you later then. For lunch, could you see if a tart is available?"

She raised an eyebrow slightly and said slyly, "Particularly plum tart?"

"Particularly plum tart."

She laughed melodiously as she left, missing the lonely look on Arthur's face as she disappeared from his sight. Truth was, she didn't really understand him. She didn't know or understand the complete turnaround from the prat she'd met to this royal courteous and affable prince, and only knew that it had started immediately after she'd mentioned Gaius and her relation to him. She'd asked Gaius, but her uncle was also baffled and had no answers for her.

Her mind had to stop thinking as she arrived at the King's chambers, and once again her nerves were getting to her. She drew in a deep breath before she knocked, and the familiar commanding voice bid her to come in, like what was becoming usual for the past week.

"Your Highness," she curtseyed, though she wasn't able to stop herself from sort of bowing also.

It probably looked an awkward pose, but she wasn't very particular right then –she was busy keeping herself balanced, having almost unbalanced herself by moving so.

"Be straight," Uther said quietly and she looked to see him in the middle of tying the laces of his boots. "Has Arthur been set? We leave for Nemeth after lunch."

"Yes, Your Highness. Prince Arthur is ready and is going over the diplomatic agreements," Merlin replied, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"And of yourself? Have you packed well?"

At this, Merlin couldn't help but break out of her submissive role and blink in confusion at him.

"I beg your pardon?" she blurted out, though inwardly winced afterwards.

But he did not remark on her tone and words towards him (or even the casual attitude she again seemed to take on, even with him).

"Were you not informed?" he asked, tone belying nothing. "As personal attendant, you will be required to come with us on travels outside of Camelot. Though I take precedent and will be the one who you must pertain the most attention to, as both Arthur and I will be going, you will definitely be attending as well."

She flushed slightly red. "No, I hadn't been informed, Your Highness. I apologize. If there is anything else you may need before I go to pack for the trip?"

"No, I am fine. Go on then," he said, though he was putting on his cape and having trouble adjusting it and tying the ties.

She hesitated before going over and gently moving his hands away, tying it quickly and then adjusting it to a more proper look. She didn't look at him the entire time, or even afterwards, but she curtsied and left.

Without further prompting, she rushed to Gaius' and began to pack a bag. She informed him of what she'd just learned, and Gaius nodded in understanding. He also understood that the other servants were giving her a hard time, and that quite a bit of the things she'd needed to learn to be a proper maidservant (much less the personal maidservant to the royal Pendragon men) was quite lost on her and wasn't thoroughly taught and tutored in many serviceable things.

Pack now full with things she thought she might need, she carried it with her as she went to the kitchens to retrieve Arthur's lunch. She ignored some of the looks she got, and many others who just preferred to ignore her presence. Seeing Uther's lunch ready to be brought up as well, she balanced the two trays and decided she'd help Merek, the King's usual manservant (and one of the kinder ones). Merek, she knew, had tons of other things to do for the King, and would no doubt have his hands full already without having to remember to bring up his lunch.

Just in case, knowing none of the others would tell Merek and he might end up either panicking about the missing lunch or doubling the King's, she made a small detour to where he would be to tell him. If she didn't find him, she'd tell Gwen, who'd help her out at least.

Luckily, he was in the middle of readying the King's and company's horses, whom Merlin knew the middle-aged man loved dearly.

"Merek, I'm off to deliver Arthur's lunch. I've got Uther's too, so don't worry, alright?" she told him, only passing by so that the food wouldn't get cold.

He turned from the horses and gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you, dear. And it's _Prince_ Arthur and _King_ Uther."

Merlin shrugged lightly and gave him a cheeky grin that he laughed at, before she hurried away to deliver lunch to the royals.

It seemed like it was no time at all until they were on their way to Nemeth, and she was riding horseback behind the King and Prince, and with Merek beside her. She tried not to show how uncomfortable the ride was, considering she was riding the horse like a man and she had never even really ridden a horse before either.

It was awkward, bumpy, and just the slightest bit painful. Did she mention uncomfortable? Because it was, it really, really was.

"Shift every so often," Merek whispered to her. "It'll help a little. You'll get used to it soon also."

She couldn't hide her grimace, but tried his advice. It did help, even if only a little bit.

Soon, they had to set up camp and Merlin was cooking fried fish with the fishes some of the knights had managed to catch. Merek was helping to set up camp in the meanwhile, though he'd admitted to her that he wasn't much use or had any skill in cooking anyway.

Merlin hummed to herself as she cooked, though she became aware that it was becoming quiet in the camp. She quieted down too, sure that they were supposed to be quiet or something. Suddenly, startling her, Merek appeared in front of her and was smiling widely.

"Merlin, why don't you sing louder? It's a bit of a bore and I'm sure the others would love the entertainment," he whispered.

Her face tinted red and she looked at him unsurely, but he gave her an encouraging smile. So, though shaky and soft at first, she started to sing a small little folklore song that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child.

"Far over the Misty Mountain's cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day, to find our long, forgotten gold. The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were mourning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches, blazed with light~"

She trailed off and opened her eyes, having not realized she'd closed them. She knew she'd sung the abbreviated version, but thought it would be better, considering the rest of the song talked about dwarves and elves and dragons…never mind that the song was about dwarves in the first place. And with the company she kept, she thought it was the wiser choice.

She heard applause and cheers and felt the tips of her ears turn red in embarrassment, grinning shyly at the men around her.

Trying to cut the attention off of her, she whirled around and loudly announced that the food was ready. While the cheers grew louder at that, she caught sight of both Arthur and Uther sitting behind her, with the Prince still looking at her in awe and admiration, and the King was uncomfortably staring intensely at her, though his face held a look of curiosity.

She hadn't even known the two of them had sat behind her, or else she probably would have been even more nervous through cooking and then singing.

"Let us eat," Uther said, and another round of cheers sounded and everyone was getting their share of the food before they dug in.

Merlin sat quietly next to Merek, a little away from the others in the group. They ate their own share of the cooked fish, though a smaller portion as they were servants.

"Nervous?" Merek questioned.

Merlin smiled slightly. "Very. I hope it's not too obvious, but it probably is. And there is that I _just_ became Uther and Arthur's maidservant, and I haven't even been trained properly. How should I even act in another kingdom?"

Merek nodded, as if expecting her worries. "Just be cautious. Be even more demure and dutiful to everyone there, even the servants. You are in their territory. Meek is even better. Try to be as obedient as you can, and be compliant to everyone there. Try not to stick out and just focus on serving His Highness and Prince Arthur. And for goodness' sakes, use everyone's titles," he gave her a knowing look.

"Okay," she turned a bit sheepish. "Thank you, Merek, for everything. For like, teaching me how to make up a bed for royalty correctly, how to set their baths and clothes, and do the laundry more efficiently. It means a lot."

He gave her another of his gentle smiles. "It's fine. I hope you're still not having trouble with the other servants, are you?" At her abashed look, he sighed. "I suppose Sybyll's the worst of them, isn't she? She's always had a chip on her shoulder…You should tell Prince Arthur, or even go to His Highness himself."

"I can't do that," she shook her head. "They'll just talk more and treat me worse."

Merek snorted. "I doubt that. They can't talk or even be near you, when they'll probably be fired. His Highness is very strict, and he would definitely not tolerate his personal servant being mistreated, especially from those below her station. You do realize, that as personal maidservant to His Highness and Prince Arthur, you hold your own station and are higher than ordinary servants? As personal attendant to the King and Prince, a position usually held by lower-ranked nobles, you would be entitled to at least the title of Lady."

Merlin blinked at him. "…Huh?"

He chuckled lightly. "I see court politics and etiquette are still rather unfamiliar to you, aren't they?"

Merlin was still lost, but she just gave him a shrug. "Does that mean Gwen's a Lady too?"

"Not quite," Merek shook his head. "Lady Morgana's station is not high enough to make Guinevere ennobled, though you aren't close to Lady Morgana's station either. However, you are above Guinevere as well."

"Perhaps I should have just stayed in Ealdor," Merlin massaged her temples. "This is all so complicated and confusing. I think I'm still ruing the day I ever involved myself with the royal family. I should have just kept quiet and to myself."

"Then life in Camelot would have stayed boring," Merek said cheerfully.

She huffed at him.

Suddenly, there was a commotion and everyone jumped up, pulling out swords at the ready as bandits attacked. Merlin sucked in a deep breath and her eyes widened, and she wasn't sure what to do. One of the bandits came towards her and Merek, probably believing them to be easy targets (honestly, she thought so too), but Merek pulled out the sword by his side and blocked the bandit's, swords clashing with a loud clanging.

Though she'd thought it was only for show, Merek seemed quite capable with the sword and looked like he'd had some training with it. Still feeling out of her depth, Merlin looked around in a panic and saw that almost everyone was engaged in a fight. Fortunately, it seemed Camelot's knights were winning and showed they were the better trained group than these uncouth outlaws.

She saw the King and Prince fighting back to back, though they were focused on their own battles. Arthur was getting quite into it, looking like he hadn't minded the attack, so long as he was able to whip out his sword and dealt some damage. The King on the other hand, was much more serious about the fight. She looked more closely and saw he seemed to be favoring a side, and Merlin remembered that his left shoulder sustained the effects of an old injury that never healed all the way.

Despite that, he still seemed to be doing well. Even with advanced age and old injuries, he seemed to be keeping up well with Arthur, barring looking rusty in fighting and some odd footwork that showed that Uther had not been in a fight for a long time.

However, both royals seemed to have missed another bandit coming up near their blind spot, ready to swing his sword in an arc and attack both of them. Without thinking, she ran forward, without thought to look around her for danger that could be aimed at her (thankfully, everyone was kept busy). She reached the two urgently, right when the bandit was about to attack, and had accidentally startled and almost interrupted Uther and Arthur's individual battles.

But she ignored that and instinctively grabbed the frying pan still there and hot, and jerked it towards the bandit, causing hot oil to hit the man's face and make him howl. She followed up the searing distraction by swinging the pan, and smashing it across the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

By the time she'd finished all that, everything was quiet around her and she realized that the battle was finished and everyone was looking at her. She turned red.

"A frying pan?" Arthur smirked.

She hugged the handle close to her, and her red blush deepened.

"Well…it's _my_ weapon," she pouted and scrunched up her nose rather adorably. "…Besides, it's the only thing I know how to use…" she mumbled.

The tip of her ears turned red again as laughter surrounded her.

* * *

><p>"Just swing it upright. Yes, yes –that's it. No –not towards me! I don't want you cutting my ear off, Merlin!"<p>

Merlin couldn't get rid of the red staining her face, no matter what she tried to do.

After the debacle, to her embarrassment and consternation, the_ King _actually suggested in a teasing manner that perhaps one of the knights should teach her how to handle a sword "just in case." And, to the utter amusement and the rest of the night's entertainment before bedtime, Merlin was being subjected to the humiliating honor of being taught how to properly wield a sword, tutored by the kindly Sir Brom (who'd actually volunteered).

"_Mer_lin, I think the enemy would be frighten to approach you just by the way you're _swinging_ that thing," Arthur mocked good-naturedly.

Merlin hugged the sword's hilt. "Do you _see_ this thing?! It's heavy, it is! I don't know how the whole lot of you can do it!"

Yes, she was acting out of decorum for a servant in front of a group of nobles, but these were knights and they were rowdy and in good cheer and having fun –and neither Uther or Arthur were saying anything. Merek merely shook his head at her, though he wore an amused smile as he watched her.

Merlin grunted, heaving the thing up again and trying to hold it properly, before she thrust it forward like she was next instructed.

Well, it went well initially.

The momentum had her thrusting it forward but too much, and she was following after it. The move had her dropping the sword and then stumbling in the direction it went from the force of the thrust she did.

Brom hurriedly caught her and steadied her.

"The sword may not be your weapon of choice," he said wryly.

Merlin said back sarcastically, "You think?"

Her words had the knights guffawing, though she snuck glances at Uther and Arthur. But both actually looked quite amused and were still not saying anything about her improper behavior.

"Alright, time for bed," Uther called out, becoming serious. "We break early and then head out as soon as the sun dawns tomorrow."

Brom was assigned first watch with another knight, and the rest took to bed. She followed Merek to where they were sleeping slightly apart from the others. Merlin, exhausted from everything, fell asleep practically as soon as her head touched the ground.

Like as always, she woke early and saw she was the first awake, aside from the last two knights on watch (both of whom looked dreary and were yawning every few seconds. Even Merek was still sleeping close by to her, and she took extra care in getting up from her spot so as to not wake him. Deciding to get an early start on breakfast, she looked around and decided that maybe a few berries wouldn't go amiss, as part of the loaves of bread they had brought along.

She quietly walked over to the knights on watch, who saw her waking up and then coming towards them after. After informing them what she was planning on, they advised her not to go too far away from camp and then she was off.

It didn't take her long to find many good berries that she could take back, and after checking if any of the species were poisonous, she started piling them into a pouch she'd brought along for that purpose. She refrained from the urge to create golden lights of figures in the air, like she used to do in Ealdor when she went off into the forest to do this very same task. And it was a good thing too, as when she was almost done, she was approached by the King.

"I see you've found a good batch already," he said suddenly, startling her.

She whirled around in surprise, holding the rather large sized pouch to her chest in her shock, feeling her heart beating rapidly. It started calming down as soon as she saw exactly who her intruder was, and she clumsily moved into a bow, before realizing she should've curtseyed instead. She tried to rectify her mistake, despite having already done it.

"At ease," he ordered and she awkwardly tried to do so, fidgeting under his gaze. "The knights on guard told me where you'd gone off to, and as I was the only other awake, I wanted to see if you needed any help."

"N-no, Your Highness. I think that I've managed to gather a good amount for everyone," she chanced a look into his eyes.

He seemed amused for some reason.

"These are grown men, with appetites as big as you, Merlin. I highly doubt that one single pouch will be enough to fill that group," he gave her a small smile, and she was at once caught off guard by the gesture and the fact that he'd once again used her name.

"Uh, yes, I suppose you're right," Merlin mumbled, turning away to hide her cheeks.

"Perhaps you should lead the way to where you'd found the berries then?" he held up several more pouches around the size of hers.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and gave an abrupt nod. "Y-yes, this way, Your Highness."

She didn't know how she felt about having to spend an unknown amount of time alone with the King, picking _berries_ of all things. However, it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be, afterwards when she thought back to it.

It was actually…kind of nice.

It had been quiet for the most part, but there wasn't the expected awkward tension she thought she'd feel being in the presence of the King (her usual reaction) or even a hint of being uncomfortable or self-conscious at all. In fact, he'd even politely inquired to how she was liking Camelot and her new life in it so far, as well as a few questions about herself and how it was living in Gaius' little abode.

Perhaps she was getting a bit better being near him.

As they were headed back, she was surprised again when she heard the King's next request of her.

"Would you sing that song from yesterday again?" and that he'd actually asked her, instead of ordering like he was entitled to, took her aback and strangely pleased her as well.

She nodded shyly and began the words, singing softly and starting out much more confidently than she had yesterday.

"Far over the Misty Mountain's cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old…"

Started 4/27/13 – Completed 4/28/13

**A/n: Ahhh! Can I say how much I adore everyone? I really, truly hadn't expected how much of a positive, huge response this would get, especially as a pro-Uther fic. I don't see much of those, or fans of Uther around, or of this pairing, so I'm freaking ecstatic right now because of all of you. Thank you guys so much! Please continue to support and review this! It means a lot.**


End file.
